Typical systems under hydraulic control encompass a huge universe and include garbage trucks, nut harvesters, rock crushers, tub grinders, drilling machines, compactors, and grape harvesters. Control systems for hydraulic devices such as these have been developed and are currently in use. The major problem attending control of such devices is the lack of small-scale control of the systems. Large-scale control is simple: lifting, lowering, shaking, etc. Small-scale control can be analogized to fine motor control in humans, e.g., how much force to use when setting something down, or how much force to use when shaking fruit or nuts from a tree.
Lack of small-scale control results in damage: trees shaken too hard are uprooted; garbage cans set down too hard crack under the force; and workpieces are overground or overdrilled. Such damage can be avoided by the use of “smart” controllers: a controller that, for example, (1) picks up a receptacle, empties it, and, remembering where the ground is, sets it down without damaging it, or (2) harvests nuts by shaking the trees without damaging the tree. Unfortunately, smart controllers are rare, and, if unable to be modified subsequently, must of necessity define parameters based on extreme conditions, which is inefficient, since it can lead to oversizing, overpowering, or worse, inadequate performance.